Invisible
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Les destins croisés de deux légendes du NCIS... *WJ ne saura donc jamais faire un résumé ? suspens !*   chapitre 9 en ligne
1. Préface

_Cette fiction devait, à l'origine, être écrite en anglais. Mais, soyons réaliste : il n'y a que des lecteurs français pour les auteurs de l'AIPM. Alors, cette fiction sera en français. Vous la trouverez sans nul doute bien différente de mes précédentes créations. Pourtant, il s'agit toujours d'un UA. J'ai un peu du mal à faire autre chose, mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. Un jour, peut-être… J'espère simplement que cela vous plaira, malgré le manque cruel de vraisemblance et mon écriture chaotique._

_Je dédicace cette fiction, et plus particulièrement ce chapitre à mes Jones d'adoption : PinkBlueGreen, la merveilleuse grande sœur, MarieCeline, ma jumelle de cœur même si nous avons une petite différence d'âge, et Choka, ma petite sœur adorée qui grandit en buvant des biberons de chocapics._

_Je tiens à faire une mention particulière à Gwenetsi, qui me donne, chaque jour, envie de continuer à écrire, et qui me motive pour ne pas baisser les bras, même quand je ne vois plus de raison de reprendre mes fictions._

_A Abva, qui me prouve que l'on peut adorer ce que l'on déteste dans une série. Merci ! (je suis sûre que tu vois de quoi je parle ma chère.)_

_Et enfin, une pensée pour Firesey la disparue, qui nous manque à toutes. Sans elle, le Temple de la Fanfiction me paraît bien vide. Et nos Tibbs me manquent._

_Alors, en hommage à vous six, les filles, je vais écrire une fanfiction qui, sûrement, ne sera pas du goût de tous, mais Ensemble, nous luttons. Et pour vous, je Publie._


	2. Prologue

-Il faut vous battre Marine !

Un grognement de douleur lui répondit alors qu'il appuyait de ses deux mains sur l'abdomen du sergent, pratiquant un point de compression pour éviter que le soldat de se vida de son sang dans ce fichu désert. Les opérations au Moyen-Orient, il détestait ça, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. A chaque fois qu'il était déployé, c'était pour retourner dans cet enfer de bombes et de sable, de chair et de cris. Il ne gardait aucun autre souvenir de cette partie du globe. Ni de la guerre. Il voyait chaque jour des marines mourir pour leur patrie, avait perdu bien des frères d'armes et, finalement, trouvait tout ceci bien ridicule. A quoi bon s'entretuer à l'étranger alors qu'on le faisait si bien à la maison, en Amérique ?

-Allons Marine, vous n'allez pas les laissez gagner !

L'homme à terre ne semblait pas le remarquer.

-Vous avez bien une famille non ?

Le sergent acquiesça. Ils acquiesçaient toujours à cette question. Ou restaient plongés dans un mutisme qui conduisait, inévitablement, à la mort. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre un frère d'arme. Pas encore.

-Une famille ? Et elle est comment votre famille ? Avec des enfants ?

-Une… une fille.

Ce fut à son tour d'acquiescer.

-Petite j'imagine ?

-Bientôt… bientôt huit ans monsieur.

-Déjà ? Pfiou ! Elle est grande la petite ! Et elle s'appelle comment, votre petite fille ?

-…Kelly…

-Et bien, je pense que Kelly vous en voudrait énormément si vous vous laissiez mourir au milieu de ce désert crasseux au lieu de lutter pour rentrer la serrer dans vos bras Sergent.

Le marine le regarda un moment dans les yeux. Un moment pendant lequel il crut que le blessé allait se dresser sur ses jambes pour l'étrangler, au lieu de quoi, au bout d'une demi-douzaine de secondes, il poussa un grognement d'assentiment, et sembla s'apaiser un peu.

Comme les bombes continuaient d'exploser autour d'eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de mieux, s'il déplia ses longues jambes et resta là, maintenant la pression nécessaire pour que l'homme ne meurt pas, à espérer que, quelque part, une petite fille prie pour leur survie.


	3. I Quit

**Voilà la suite. MarieCeline, je suis désolée de te décevoir mais, Gibbs n'est (déjà) plus à l'armée. **

**Gwenetsi : merci mille fois pour ton offre de résumé : je pense bien l'accepter^^.**

**Pokilo : ce chapitre est pour toi !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Gros bisous à vous les filles. Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>CINQ ANS PLUS TARD…<em>

-Prenez vos affaires Burley, on a un marine mort au croisement de la 4° et de P. Street !

-Une seconde Patron, je dois apporter ces dossiers au Directeur.

-Plus tard Burley !

-D'accord Patron…

Le jeune agent leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. C'était toujours ainsi que les choses se passaient : Gibbs appelait, et il fallait le suivre aveuglément, sans poser de question. Parfois, il en venait à se demander si Abby n'avait pas raison, et s'il n'était pas réellement question de foi. En tout cas, à ses yeux, c'était bien cela que l'Agent Gibbs recherchait : une équipe dont l'unité ne reposerait pas sur la hiérarchie, mais sur une foi indéfectible en son chef et ses membres.

-Alors Burley !

-J'arrive !

Il lança les dossiers sur son bureau, ramassa son sac et se mit à courir pour rattraper Gibbs.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il travaillait au NCIS. Cinq ans qu'il côtoyait le plus irascible des patrons et surtout, cinq ans qu'il se levait le matin pour aller à la pêche aux cadavres. Et, étrangement, il avait fallu cinq ans à Stan Burley pour qu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de bousiller sa jeunesse à photographier des militaires assassinés dans des circonstances diverses et variées. Aussi, à vingt deux ans, Stan Burley pensait sincèrement à rédiger sa lettre de démission.

Quand Stan avait rejoint le NCIS, il avait tout juste dix-huit ans, et était le plus jeune agent de l'histoire de l'Agence, grâce à un programme fraîchement créé. Pour enquêter, la Navy recherchait désormais de jeunes agents qui puissent passer incognito dans la foule, intégrer les écoles militaires comme élèves et, surtout, apporter un regard neuf. Pour passer le concours d'entrée, il fallait être brillant. Extrêmement brillant même. Travailleur et motivé. Obéissant. Et être pistonné. Stan ne l'avait pas été dans le sens propre du terme, mais son père étant un marine de renommé, on avait accepté l'adolescent sans trop faire de vague. Et il avait rejoint l'équipe des agents Franks et Gibbs.

Aujourd'hui, il ne le regrettait pas. Mais il commençait à vouloir autre chose. S'il aimait servir son pays, il aurait voulu des amis, une jeunesse, le droit de s'amuser. Il voulait quitter cette atmosphère de mort, et laisser sa place à un autre. Gibbs comprendrait. Abby, peut-être moins.

La jeune fille, ou plutôt, jeune femme, travaillait au NCIS depuis bientôt un an, déjà. Et tout le monde avait l'impression qu'elle était arrivée en même temps que le Big Bang. Elle avait, il fallait bien le dire, une énergie vivace pour une petite fille de presque seize ans. Et une intelligence qu'aucune structure ne pourrait jamais encadrer. Elle n'avait pas appris à l'école, mais dans les livres, à la télé, par intuition. Elle avait passé des concours. Et le NCIS l'avait repéré.

Elle avait d'abord refusé le contact, jusqu'à ce qu'un ancien sniper ne veuille exécuter sa famille. Cette affaire ayant été résolue par celui qu'elle nommait depuis « le grand manitou », elle avait accepté de rejoindre l'équipe, à condition que ses parents soient d'accord. Monsieur et madame Sciuto étant des gens sensés, ils avaient autorisé leur fille à travailler pour une agence fédérale. Elle rentrait chez elle aux vacances et certains week-ends, passant le reste du temps dans son labo, chez Gibbs, ou au bowling avec les novices du couvent du coin.

-Burley, je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la journée !

-Oui Patron.

Il monta dans la voiture et ferma soigneusement la portière derrière lui, convaincu que son temps au NCIS s'était écoulé. Il avait travaillé dur, donné de sa personne. Il méritait un retour à la vie civile. Ou du moins, quelque chose qui y ressembla.

Pour la société, Stan Burley avait vingt-neuf ans et il avait travaillé comme Aide du sénateur de l'état de Washington avant de s'engager à servir la marine et ses soldats. Il trouverait facilement un nouvel emploi avec un dossier comme le sien, et pourrait intégrer les meilleures écoles s'il en faisait la demande. Le Directeur n'hésitait pas à rendre à ses agents ce qu'ils avaient donné. Tom Morrow le lui avait dit le jour de son embauche : « Vous serez avant tout sous protection de l'Etat. Vous travaillerez temps que vous le souhaitez et, quand vous changerez d'avis, de nouvelles portes s'ouvriront à vous. » Il avait dix-huit ans à l'époque. Il pensait qu'il ne changerait jamais d'avis. Mais il avait murit.

Il ne fit aucun cas de sa nausée quand Gibbs braqua le volant à droite au lieu de tourner, ni quand le compteur dépassa les deux cents dix kilomètres heures en agglomération. Tout cela serait bientôt fini. Gibbs allait lui manquer.

-Descend Burley !

-J'arrive Patron.

Il prit son temps pour détacher sa ceinture. Il respira l'odeur de la moquette intérieure et la grava dans sa mémoire. Il aimait servir. Il aimait le NCIS. Mais plus que tout, il aimait la vie.

Il ne sursauta même pas quand il entendit la détonation. C'était toujours ainsi que cela finissait…


	4. Le Soliste

**Une petite suite pour lever le voile sur le sort de Stan Burley et Gibbs. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Gros bisous et bonne lecture ! (pour la taille... c'est que je ne suis pas encore rentrée chez moi, je vous écris de la salle info de l'université^^).**

**Ce chapitre est pour Stan, qui le mérite (et aussi pour ma MarieCeline adorée et pour Pokilo et Gwenetsi)**

* * *

><p>-Burley, à couvert !<p>

Le jeune agent acquiesça promptement. Il n'était pas mort. Il aurait pu sourire, mais il préféra attendre d'être à l'abri pour laisser éclater sa joie. Gibbs avait l'air en pleine forme : il grognait comme d'ordinaire. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard et le plus âgé désigna une église : leur nouvel objectif. Gibbs assurait les arrières de Burley pour qu'il en atteigne les portes. Ensuite... ils inverseraient les rôles.

L'opération prit moins d'une minute. Et ils arrivèrent sains et sauf, au grand soulagement du chef d'équipe et de son collègue. Ils fermèrent les portes et furent bien surpris de se trouver face à ...

-Une chorale !

Stan Burley n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des chants lyriques et ne ressentait aucune attirance pour ce genre de musique qui, à son oreille, sonnait comme un ensemble de cris barbares. Aussi, il ne trouva aucun charme à la représentation pourtant tout à fait admirable de l'Ave Maria de Schubert. A vrai dire, il n'y prêta pas tellement d'attention. Il lança un regard perplexe à Gibbs qui acquiesça et tout deux allèrent s'asseoir dans les bancs de l'église. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son patron se montrait si respectueux d'une religion qu'il ne semblait pas embrasser, mais Gibbs avait toujours été un mystère. Les choses allaient ainsi, pour l'ordre du monde.

Alors, Stan attrapa un missel et commença à le feuilleter, pour passer le temps. Pour son plus grand malheur, presque tous les cantiques étaient en latin, ou en ce qui devait être de l'italien. Pas de distraction pour aujourd'hui, donc. Il tourna les pages au hasard en certain temps, jusqu'à découvrir que de petites images saintes étaient cachées au gré des pages. Amusé, il entreprit de les examiner : reproductions d'icônes, illustrations de passages du second testament, représentations de saints et autres prophètes... des plus diverses, ces images n'étaient pas que de simples marque-pages. Stan comprit alors qu'il avait au bout des doigts la foi de quelqu'un et, comme glacé, il imagina Abby avec de petites images de Gibbs. Il en aurait rit si le lieu le permettait. Et si Gibbs avait été du genre à rire, ce que, bien entendu, n'était pas le cas.

Gibbs, lui, fixait les vitraux d'un air curieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment Gibbs, mais ce n'était pas de l'anti-Gibbs non plus. Il semblait analyser l'endroit, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Stan Burley haussa les épaules, pressentant que cela ne le concernait pas. Il retourna donc à ses petites images, comme un enfant. Comment pouvait-on être passionné par des dessins à presque vingt-trois ans ? Mieux valait ne pas se poser la question. Il observa distraitement son entourage et, finalement, réalisa que Gibbs avait cesser de chercher dans le vide. L'agent fixait désormais la chair de gauche, où se trouvait un soliste. Celui qui chantait, justement. Intrigué, Burley voulu détailler le jeune homme mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent à la volée et le curé fit signe à sa chorale de continuer. Les enfants de choeur ne se laissèrent pas perturber et reprirent leur exercice tandis que les hommes, armés, se dirigeaient droit vers Stan et Gibbs. Le plus jeune se sentit frémir, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la voix du chanteur qui vibrait, ou à cause de l'angoisse que lui inspirait la situation. Les hommes passèrent juste à côté d'eux et attrapèrent Gibbs, puis Stan, pour les sortir du banc où ils feignaient le recueillement.

Stan avait toujours détesté le chant lyrique, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le soliste sortir une arme d'un holster caché à l'arrière de son jean et en menacer les deux hommes. Il chercha le regard de Gibbs, mais réalisa que celui-ci était plongé dans les iris verts du soliste. Peu importait. Tout à coup, il commençait à trouver le chant beaucoup plus attrayant.


	5. Pavé

**Et voilà la suite ! Rien de grandiose mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>-Vous ne tuerez personne dans cette église !<p>

La voix résonnait, forte et claire.

Etrangement, cela ne surprit pas plus que ça l'agent Gibbs. Il continuait de fixer le soliste qui maintenait fermement son arme braquée sur les deux hommes. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à faire feu s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

-Lâchez-les.

Le soliste ne semblait pas prêt à négocier. Mais Gibbs se demandait pourquoi il les défendait, eux, deux agents fédéraux.

-C'est mon père que vous voulez, alors pourquoi eux ?

Le ton était presque badin, mais pour Gibbs, il ne masquait pas la puissance de la menace. Ce type était à deux doigts de descendre des malfrats dans une église. Eglise dont il était le soliste. Il était soit fou, soit trop sûr de lui.

-SONO IO CHE DECISE CHE VIVA O MUORE !*

Cette fois, les hommes lâchèrent leurs prisonniers qui en profitèrent pour s'éloigner de trois pas, retournant dans l'abri du banc. Le soliste, lui, descendit les escaliers d'un air sombre.

-Vous êtes des imbéciles. Les pires idiots qui soient !

Gibbs arqua un sourcil tandis que Burley observait, attentif au moindre détail. L'inconnu se tourna vers eux et désigna les deux hommes d'un geste du menton qui laissait comprendre tout son mépris à leur égard.

-Vous aurez besoin de ces deux-là ?

-Après une tentative de double meurtre sur agents fédéraux, plutôt, oui.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et prit une veste sur un des bancs. Il l'enfila avec un détachement qui laissa Stan admiratif, ajusta son col et salua la chorale ainsi que le curé avant de dépasser Gibbs.

-Votre marine mort, il s'est fait égorger par un des hommes de Vixenzo Locante. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, vous ne trouverez rien.

Il sortit ce que Stan crut être une cigarette de sa poche et la porta à sa bouche. Mais quand il se retourna, il s'agissait d'une sucette bon marché.

-S'il y a une caution à payer pour ces idiots, laissez un mot dans l'Eglise, ou dites-le au père Giacomo à Saint Vincent. On le saura.

Et il tourna les talons, faisant claquer ses semelles contre les marches de marbre du parvis, sautillant plus qu'il ne marchait. Gibbs se lança à sa poursuite, non sans avoir au préalable aboyé un « Occupez-vous d'eux » à Burley, tout en lui lançant les clés de la voiture. Stan n'émit aucune protestation. Ce qui se passait entre cet inconnu et Gibbs était au-delà de ses compétences. Il menotta donc les deux malfrats et appela du renfort. L'interrogatoire s'annonçait intéressant.

_invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible_

Si, au départ, Gibbs avait cru que le jeune homme rentrait chez-lui, il était désormais certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Le gamin, bien qu'il ne devait pas avoir une grande différence d'âge avec Burley, semblait posséder un carnet d'adresse assez hallucinant, compte tenu du nombre de personnes qu'il saluait dans les rues (nombreuses) qu'ils traversaient. Gibbs se demandait si, au fond, cette visite accélérée du quartier n'était pas un moyen comme un autre de le tester.

Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'il déambulait avec le soliste dans les rues, allées, ruelles de Washington, et, quelque part, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce gamin était soigné : ses vêtements étaient propres et repassés, sa coupe de cheveux était nette, il semblait bien nourri et trottait comme un lapin. Il devait appartenir à une famille aisée. Car aucune famille de la classe-moyenne offrant ce niveau de vie à leurs enfants n'aurait permis que ceux-ci traîna avec la pègre. En tout cas, si Shannon et lui avaient eu un fils, il aurait été, à une heure pareille, en train de jouer au basket, devant la maison, et pas à jouer au chef de bande dans le crime organisé.

Le soliste jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et, constatant que Gibbs le suivait toujours, il lui adressa un sourire amusé. Un bruit mou se fit entendre, puis le claquement des semelles sur le pavé : le soliste fuyait, courant comme un fou, la vitesse faisait voler les pans de sa veste. Il tourna à droite et disparu sans que Gibbs n'ait essayé de le rattrapé. Là où le jeune chanteur s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant trônait désormais une enveloppe.

L'agent s'approcha, se pencha, et ramassa l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit. Son butin se constituait d'un coupon de papier et d'une clé. Sur le coupon, griffonné à la hâte, l'ancien sniper parvint à déchiffrer une combinaison et un message :

_13-69-54. N° 911. 2 X sens aiguilles & 1 ½ tour. Au Punch._

Gibbs ne réprima pas son sourire : il venait de passer cinq fois de suite devant l'enseigne du Punch, une salle de sport. Le numéro 911 devait référer à la consigne. Ce gamin était brillant.

* * *

><p>*<em>-C'est moi qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir!<em>


	6. Explosif

**Un microchapitre pour faire avancer l'enquête. Bisous ! *WJ, qui va voir NCIS***

* * *

><p>Pousser la porte du Punch ne fut pas la tâche la plus difficile de la journée de l'agent Gibbs et, ça, il s'y était attendu. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas préparé, en revanche, ce fut que la responsable de l'accueil soit aussi… jeune. Et adolescente. En fait, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle soit très adolescente. Mais il ne se départit pas de son calme et demanda la consigne 911. La jeune fille lui indiqua le couloir à droite, et il se rendit calmement là-bas.<p>

-Vous venez chercher _ses_ affaires ?

Il acquiesça. Elle s'excusa, puis quitta le couloir.

Gibbs ne dit rien : ce gamin devait bien être dans des affaires louches, même si le regard de la jeune fille laissait entendre qu'il avait un certain succès.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, il sortit la petite clé de sa poche et l'inséra dans l'interstice de métal. Il tourna deux fois la clé dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Et le bruit d'une minuterie se fit entendre. Choqué, il fit un demi-tour dans le sens contraire : le bruit s'accéléra. Un cadenas avec un code, voilà ce qu'il restait. Et il avait oublié dans quelle poche il avait rangé le papier !

Il entreprit de fouiller sa veste, ses mains explorant furieusement le tissu alors que les « bip » de la minuterie étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Terrifié à l'idée de perdre ses preuves, il sortit son arme et pointa le canon sur la serrure. Combien d'explosifs se trouvaient entassés là-dedans ? Seul le gamin le savait. Et cela ne faisait pas beaucoup. Il allait tirer quand son portable se mit à sonner.

Bizarrement, il décrocha : ce qui, plus tard, l'étonnerait lui-même.

-Agent Gibbs !

-Je sais. Vous êtes à destination ?

Ce foutu soliste !

-Il y a une bombe !

-Ah. Vous êtes arrivé.

Et là, il entendit un double « clic », puis plus rien. Le gamin avait raccroché. Et le tic-tac avait cessé. Il était donc dans le bâtiment ! Mais, cela ne servait à rien de courir après le môme : il valait mieux sortir le papier et entrer le code, prendre les documents et partir.

Gibbs fouilla une nouvelle fois ses poches et en extirpa l'enveloppe et le petit, trop petit, coupon de papier. Il fit tourner les bagues du cadenas entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elles affichent un _13-69-54_ satisfaisant. Un déclic, puis ouverture du cadenas. L'agent aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement s'il ne s'était pas nommé Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A la place, il ouvrit la petite porte métallique bleue et se retrouva nez à nez avec un dossier et… un pain de C4, relié à la serrure par… des pinces à cheveux, et de la gelée apéritif.

-Toi, tu es créatif…

_invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible_

Assis à la terrasse du Starbuck du coin, Gibbs dégustait un café bien serré quand une question lui vint à l'esprit : comment le jeune homme avait-il eu son numéro de téléphone ? Professionnel en plus ! De quoi intriguer un peu plus l'agent spécial. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée et décida qu'il était temps de se plonger dans l'enquête. Il appellerait Burley quand il aurait du nouveau. Il ouvrit la chemise cartonnée et découvrit… une page codée.

_XESNL UZEGR NQQGU EAQMN KHZTQ UXRMH UNMGM QBTVN LGZDK FBAYM KFXQH IDRHL ALUPU ZFEAA WQDTG VHYMS YVGAP ERYUD YOPRH QHOAF WAZSK VFXQP GFXQX AVCLA OHKEC XQGUE AQFOA GWQCU OFYFD OAIYP MNYHH BQROZ YFDEJ RGAUN YQYFD OOFGQ FRKFZ MOOTW YDQPK VHPEL KYCZA DKPBQ LMKZY HATXR GMDIT RYEFM UENBM RIRKG ULGEY RGSKQ YHQNJ EYOAM SRCXQ TGVNU ZIZVU XQMKA NBDEB HFUZT KTLMX IZRXG ZDUFM UQRYR WDQTJ RZQZS KNPUJ ETMI_

Perplexe, il se demanda si Abby parviendrait à déchiffrer le code. Toutes les pages étaient transcrites de la même manière, et Gibbs commença à se poser des questions. Seule une note épinglée au dossier lui donnait un indice.

_VEBBO EUNBV NQMUI VHQML GFWQZ EJRXU JHAVN TQUXR MFDET GYQZE YCYDM NZDOQ HOAFM MHEFN JBDEI VYDXE YICQG X MAGNUM_

Restait à appeler Abby…


	7. Cinéma

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ce chapitre est pour MarieCeline (qui a décrypté le code), PinkBlueGreen et Gwenetsi (que je n'ai jamais voulu empêcher de dormir) et mon Wyoming-Jones adoré (qui a tout décrypter avec ses petites mains. Merci frérot. et à toi aussi Big Brother).**

**Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture. En espérant que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

><p>La jeune gothique sautillait dans son laboratoire, se déhanchant au rythme d'une musique imaginaire mais envoûtante. Elle savait que le Bossman allait appeler : Stan le lui avait dit. Elle avait été surprise qu'il puisse abandonner une scène de crime pour courir après un inconnu, mais elle connaissait assez Gibbs pour savoir qu'il y avait une raison. Alors, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner sur le générique de la famille Adams, elle ne mit pas une demi-seconde pour décrocher.<p>

-Giiiiiiiiibbs !

-Abby, je n'ai pas le temps. Je t'ai envoyé des photos par mail…

-… Ah oui ? Stan t'as montré comment on fait ? Parce que c'est bien que tu …

-ABBY ! Non, je suis avec Ducky. C'est Gérald qui s'en occupe. Je veux que tu décryptes le code.

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur et fit apparaître le texte. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-C'est le type de l'église qui t'as donné ça ? Il est carrément barjo, ou alors, très prudent. Enfin, c'est pas que je sois concernée mais…

-ABBY !

-Oui-oui, je sais. Je me connecte sur un site de décryptage. C'est un étudiant du MIT qui l'a créé. Thom Gem City ou un truc comme ça, j'ai lu ça dans un article de vulgarisation scientifique. Alors, je mets le texte…

-Tu as besoin d'une clé ?

-Penses-tu, ce petit malin a fait un programme qui retrouve la clé tout seul ! Quoique… Attend… C'est quoi ce « Magnum » en fin de message sur la note ?

-Tu penses que c'est la clé ?

-C'est possible. Ou alors, c'est un mot crypté. On va voir ça…

Elle pianota un moment, mais seules les deux premières notes furent décryptées.

-J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles, et… trois mauvaises.

-Les mauvaises d'abord Abby.

-Magnum n'est pas la clé.

-Je croyais que ton site pouvait tout décrypter ?

-Minute papillon ! Pose-toi sur cette marguerite, je t'explique. Magnum n'est pas la clé pour la totalité du dossier. Mais, bonne nouvelle, la première page et la note sont bien cryptés en « magnum » !

-Et ça donne ?

-Le marine a été égorgé à neuf heures vingt-sept par un des hommes de Vixenzo Locante. Un certain Massimo Dell Armo. Je ne vous conseille pas de l'approcher : il égorge tout ce qui se trouve dans un périmètre de moins de trois mètres façon je repeinds le lino de chez mémé. Votre marine est mort parce qu'il a refusé de vendre, comme il était initialement prévu, l'intégralité d'un dossier secret-défense à Vixenzo.

Gibbs ne répondit pas.

-Tu te rends compte Gibbs ? Bon, il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe, mais c'est plutôt brillant dans l'ensemble.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'averti du danger ?

-Ca, j'en sais rien. Mais il t'invite au cinéma !

-Comment ça ?

-La note ! Elle dit : Je vous invite à la scène de huit heures trente. En espérant que vous aimez les vieux Magnum.

-La scène ?

-Sans doute une faute de frappe ou une erreur de lexique. Il a quel âge ?

-L'âge de Burley.

-Tu es sûr ?

-…

-L'âge de Burley quand il est entré au NCIS, ou maintenant ?

-Il mesure un mètre quatre-vingt cinq au moins.

-Tu sais, je connais des gens qui étaient très grands alors qu'ils étaient encore adolescents. En plus, ses messages ne sont pas relus, ou alors, il n'est pas très doué en orthographe…

-Il était peut-être pressé.

-Sûrement. En tout cas, on sait pourquoi notre marine est mort, mais on sait aussi que c'est plus compliqué que ce qu'on imaginait. Tu iras le voir au cinéma ?

-Si je trouve son fichu cinéma, oui.

-Je peux chercher pour toi Gibbs ! S'il te plait !

-Tu m'appelles dès que tu as quelque chose.

-A vos ordres Chef !

La communication coupa et Abby se replongea dans ses recherches, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le Bossman n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il devait en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait…

_invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible_

Stan Burley commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Conduire un interrogatoire aurait pu être intéressant, mais Gibbs était quelque part dans Washington, en train de courir derrière un individu lié à la mafia italienne ! Et en prime, il avait trouvé le moyen de lui refiler les deux suspects les plus lourdauds de l'histoire universelle des interrogatoires…

En effet, les deux hommes étaient dans des salles différentes, mais avaient le même comportement d'enfants attendant la punition parentale. Cela aurait amusé Stan s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué de tout, ces derniers temps.

_invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible-invisible_

Il était presque l'heure du rendez-vous. Gibbs buvait un café quand son téléphone sonna.

-Bonsoir agent Gibbs.

-Bonsoir.

-Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

-…

-Ah, vous n'êtes pas intéressé. Bon bah, tant pis.

La voix était claire. Trop claire. Le gamin était plus jeune que Burley, il en était certain. Mais de là à s'attarder sur un détail... il n'était pas Abby.

-Il y a plusieurs cinémas.

-Ah, vous cherchez un cinéma ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Le ton faussement étonné faisait enrager Gibbs, mais il préféra conserver son calme. Il avala une gorgée de sa drogue quotidienne en silence.

-Vous savez, c'est pas dur à trouver, un bon cinéma. Il suffit d'avoir l'œil !

Et il raccrocha. Cette fois-ci, Gibbs en écrasa son gobelet en carton de rage, renversant du café sur le trottoir. Que ce môme aille au diable !

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha, uniquement pour aboyer un « Gibbs ! » qui fit sursauter la personne au bout du fil.

-Giiiiiiiibbs ! Pas la peine de crier comme ça ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Je t'appelai pour te dire que j'ai trouvé ton cinéma ! En fait, il n'avait pas fait de faute ! Enfin, si, mais pas dans ce message-là. La Scène est un vieux théâtre qui a été racheté par une compagnie de projection cinématographique ! C'est…

Elle pianota un moment pour localiser son patron.

-Deux rues à ta droite !

-Bon travail Abby.

-Merci !

Il raccrocha et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de projection en pestant contre le manque de café et son genou qui le faisait souffrir alors que, dans son labo, une certaine gothique faisait la roue, ivre d'excitation face à la nouvelle enquête en cours. Stan Burley se décourageait devant les idiots qu'il devait surveiller.

Et, assis au fond de son fauteuil, le Soliste gobait des flocons de pop-corn, battant de l'index le rythme d'une symphonie imaginaire, les pieds posés sur le dossier du rang suivant. Il le savait, on le lui avait toujours dit : il ferait un merveilleux metteur-en-scène.


	8. Popcorn

**Un tout piti chapitre... pour vous montrez que je n'oublie pas... Et que le dénouement de l'introduction de cette fic est encore un peu loin...**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture. WJ**

* * *

><p>La porte de la salle de projection émit un grincement quand Leroy Jethro Gibbs la poussa. Il n'y prêta pas attention : il n'était pas sous couverture, n'avait pas de back-up, et devait compter uniquement sur lui-même. Il aurait aimé croire que ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, il se sentait attirer par ce gamin, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne le suspectait pas, ou du moins, uniquement par acquis de conscience, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il reste avec lui. Ce gamin avait quelque chose de particulier. Restait à trouver quoi.<p>

Il s'avança à pas précautionneux pour découvrir une salle… vide. Il balaya du regard les rangées de sièges, cherchant une silhouette, un sac, quelque chose. Il remarqua tout juste deux baskets appuyées sur un dossier. Et, en faisant un peu plus attention, il parvint à distinguer quelques mèches de cheveux châtains. Il eut de la peine à ne pas sourire, et rejoignit sa cible en quelques enjambées.

-Salut !

-Bonsoir.

Le plus jeune arqua un sourcil, trouvant inutile la reprise de l'agent. Pour lui, « salut » était autrement plus sympathique qu'un banal « bonsoir ». Il attrapa sa veste qui était sur le siège à sa droite et la roula en boule avant de la lancer de l'autre côté.

-Asseyez-vous, c'est plus confortable.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'ex-marine d'hausser un sourcil.

-Bah quoi ? On est au cinéma non ? Les fauteuils sont là pour ça vous savez !

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit, ignorant le sourire triomphant de son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

-Je m'ennuie tout seul. Il n'y a jamais personne pour regarder les films avec moi… C'est fatiguant, à la longue. Je suis obligé de me faire la conversation, et, jongler d'une personnalité à l'autre, c'est assez difficile pour le cerveau. Ca me donne des migraines. Donc, pour faire court, je vous ai fait venir pour ne pas avoir de migraine.

Gibbs se retint de dire « si tu parles autant, c'est moi qui vais en avoir une », même si cela correspondait assez bien à sa pensée.

-Et quel est le programme ?

-Rediffusion de Magnum, avec les six épisodes de la première saison. Bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, vous allez m'abandonner assez vite… mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous importe. J'ai commandé du pop-corn. Vous en voulez ?

Il posait déjà un énorme carton rempli de maïs sucré sur les genoux de l'agent, ainsi qu'un grand gobelet de café.

-Noir. Très noir. Tellement noir que ça pique les yeux en fait. Mais j'imagine que c'est comme ça que vous l'aimez.

Il leva les bras dans un signe d'impuissance face aux goûts de Gibbs, ce qui ne fit pas rire l'agent.

-Détendez-vous… j'ai pensé à votre cadeau d'anniversaire.

Gibbs se redressa sur son siège, alors que la salle s'obscurcissait. Le jeune homme sembla s'enfoncer encore plus dans son fauteuil, si c'était seulement possible, alors que les publicités démarraient. Il piocha une poignée de pop-corn qu'il gloutonna assez vite. Gibbs se demanda s'il avait faim, ou s'il était simplement nerveux.

-Votre agent…

-Hm ?

-Son dossier, c'est un faux, on est bien d'accord ?

Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

-Bah… il a l'air gentil, l'aide du Sénateur de Washington, je sais que ce n'était pas lui.

-Ah bon ? IL m'aurait menti dans son dossier ?

-Peut-être. En tout cas, je sais qu'il ne bosse pas pour Vixenzo, donc, il n'a pas été l'aide du Sénateur. Ou alors, pas durant les années notées dans son dossier.

-Et c'est pour une erreur de paperasse que vous m'avez fait venir ?

-Moui…et non !

Il prit une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn qu'il mâchonna tranquillement, les yeux dans le vague, mais fixant l'écran. Gibbs se demandait si quelqu'un là-haut n'était pas en train de tester sa patience quand il entendit un murmure à côté de lui.

-Vixenzo va tuer mon père. Vous êtes dans une agence fédérale. Vous voyez le topo ?

-Vous souhaitez l'aide du NCIS ?

-Pas exactement…

Gibbs lâcha l'écran du regard.

-Je vais vous utiliser.


	9. Plan

**Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs et devraient clore l'introduction (par introduction, j'entend la partie qui concerne Stan, Gibbs et le soliste). Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture. (si il y a un problème avec ce chapitre, c'est que je l'ai tapé sur un pc complètement mal (il est en gériatrie). +++**

* * *

><p>-M'utiliser ?<p>

Le sourcil arqué de Gibbs ne fit même pas sursauter le jeune inconscient. Au contraire : il enfourna une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn, sauvegardant son suspens.

-Vous êtes le Sergent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Vous avez quitté le corps des marines il y cinq ans pour le NIS, aujourd'hui NCIS, après une carrière exemplaire, ce que je ne m'explique pas vraiment. Mais bon, vous avez sans doute une vie en dehors du boulot, ça me concerne pas.

Gibbs se retint d'étrangler le jeune homme. après tout, ce dernier pourrait peut-être finir par dire des choses intéressantes.

-M'utiliser comment ?

-A votre avis ?

-J'aimerai bien savoir.

-J'ai besoin que vous passiez au bon endroit... au bon moment. Rien de plus.

-Des figurants, en somme.

-Pas "des". Juste vous. Sauf si vous avez peur et que vous préférez que le menteur assure vos arrières. Je préférerai ne pas avoir à surveiller ses gestes en plus des vôtres. Je vais déjà avoir assez de détails à planifier, c'est pas pour avoir en plus un bleu dans les pattes.

-Burley n'est pas un bleu.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Et moi, je suis un épagneul breton émasculé. Bref, vous êtes d'accord, ou pas ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'y gagnerai.

-La reconnaissance éternelle de votre patron ? Je vous livre une brochette de mafieux, et vous êtes pas contents... mais vous prenez quoi, vous, aux barbecues du 4 juillet ? Une chipolata et deux entrecôtes ?

L'agent spécial ignora les remarques de l'inconscient. Ce plan était dangereux, pas assez détaillé et surtout, un peu trop léger.

-Pourquoi me proposer ce partenariat ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas d'autres possibilités. C'est ça, ou devenir orphelin. Cherchez pas, je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un Oliver Twist, c'est tout.

En jetant un regard en biais à son interlocuteur, l'ancien sniper remarqua que cette dernière remarque tenait moins de la boutade que de la réalité. Ainsi donc, le jeune homme avait déjà perdu quelqu'un... sa mère peut-être ? Il ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine pourtant. Enfin, si Gibbs avait dû parié sur l'âge de son interlocuteur, il aurait misé sur une petite vingtaine. Mais, certains détails lui donnaient tord, il le savait bien.

-Pourquoi Vixenzo veut-il tuer ton père ?

-Parce que mon père veut que je quitte la mafia.

Il ne niait même pas en faire partie.

-Quand es-tu entré dans la mafia ?

-Le jour où on m'a embauché.

Gibbs rit sous cape. Ce gamin savait bien comment répondre aux questions.

-Et pourquoi ton père veut-il que tu quittes la mafia ?

-Parce qu'il trouve que la vente ne lui rapporte pas assez.

-La vente ?

-Il est criblé de dettes, alors il m'a vendu. Ca marche comme ça par ici.

-Vendu ?

Gibbs eut une soudaine envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de ce type qui avait vendu (vendu !) son fils à la mafia pour rembourser des dettes... Vendu ? Il était donc mineur...?

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu préférerais pas rester au calme, loin de tout ça ?

-Vous rigolez ? La mafia, c'est le mauvais côté de la route, d'accord, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne puisse pas y faire ce que je veux. Vous vous souvenez, dans l'église ? Ses deux pitres ont peur de moi. Je sais ce que je fais, et que j'ai une bonne raison de le faire.

-Beaucoup d'assassins pensent comme toi.

-Et ils n'ont pas raison, je sais. Mais je ne compte pas descendre n'importe qui.

-Ah oui ?

-Massimo, Vixenzo... et quelques autres pontes. Rien de bien méchant.

-Et toi ?

-Comment ça "et moi" ?

-Qui va te descendre ?

Le soliste eut un demi-sourire.

-Vous.


	10. Albanie

**Nouveau chapitre depuis le Pc âgé (qui a retrouvé une nouvelle jeunesse grâce aux 46 *46!* mises à jour qu'il a faites durant la nuit). Où le vendeur d'enfants apparaît. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que cela ne vous embrouillera pas trop. Si c'est incompréhensible ou que certains détails ont été omis, vous pouvez me frapper à coup de gourdin dans les reviews. Gros bisous à vous.**

* * *

><p>-Vous.<p>

Ce mot eut l'impact d'un coup de poing dans le sternum de l'agent spécial. Lui ? Pourquoi tuerait-il ce gamin ? Il se releva et s'apprêtait à partir quand une main se referma sur son poignet.

-Gibbs.

-Tu es le premier à me _demander_ de l'exécuter, tu le sais, ça ?

-Les autres ne savent pas choisir leur bourreau, c'est tout.

Gibbs tenta de se dégager de la main de son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier avait de la poigne, et lui-même n'était pas vraiment motivé à l'idée d'interrompre leur conversation. Il décida de changer de sujet : le soliste relâcha son poignet.

-Pourquoi avoir tué le Caporal Karoll ?

-Un marchandage qui tourne mal, comme bien souvent.

-Vous rachetez souvent les secrets de l'armée ?

-Ca dépend du secret.

-Les codes d'accès du Pentagone ?

-Ca, c'était pas nous. C'était les Albaniens.

-Donc, vous ne savez pas où ils sont ?

-Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

-Donc, tu sais où ces dossiers sont ?

-Pour être plus exact, je sais où se trouve la clé pour les décrypter.

-Et où ce trouve cette clé ?

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Quand vous aurez accepté de me descendre.

Gibbs savait bien qu'il allait regretter amèrement. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres possibilités. Et puis, accepter un contrat ne signifiait pas l'honorer !

-Admettons que je le fasse, qu'est-ce que tu aurais à m'apprendre.

-Pas maintenant : Magnum gare sa voiture !

L'ex-marine fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers l'écran pour voir le célèbre moustachu braquer le volant et redresser ses roues à l'issue d'un demi-tour parfaitement réussi. Comment ce type pouvait-il être l'idole d'un gamin élevé au pop-corn ? Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'homme sorte du véhicule, un peu surpris de l'intérêt quasi-religieux que son voisin portait au personnage. A moins que ce ne soit à l'acteur.

-Vous deviez vous asseoir.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix lasse, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Gibbs remarqua la fatigue sur les traits du jeune homme. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge car il n'arrêtait pas d'attirer l'attention sur une foule d'autres détails, mais il avait l'air terriblement jeune et fragile assis là, à planifier sa propre mort. Quelque part, l'adulte se sentait coupable de voir que la situation ne lui permettait pas de fournir une solution à ce gamin. Coupable, et impuissant.

Il décida alors de se rasseoir, au moins pour écouter ce qui serait certainement l'une des dernières conversations que ce gamin pourrait tenir.

-Si vous acceptiez de me tuer, je pense que je vous dirai que j'ai remis la clé USB contenant la clé et les codes à l'agent Burley. Enfin, je dis ça, j'en sais rien. Vous voulez bien me tuer ?

Il affichait un sourire timide mais engageant, et Gibbs ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il attrapa son portable et entreprit de chercher le menu "sms" dans son téléphone... sans grand succès. Il poussa un grognement auquel un léger rire répondit : le soliste tendait la main, prêt à taper le sms. Gibbs lui fourra l'hérésie technologique dans les mains. Le plus jeune pianota quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui, prêt.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui mets, au menteur ?

-Demande-lui ce qu'il a fait de la clé USB.

-Ah... Bah, en fait, je ne la lui ai pas vraiment remise en main propre vous savez...

L'enquêteur fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

-Je lui ai glissée dans la poche. A l'église.

Le plus âgé acquiesça, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait compris. Le mafieux tapota quelques secondes et rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire.

-Voilà. Maintenant, on peut parler du meurtre de votre marine si vous voulez ?

-Et pourquoi pas de ton plan ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous faîtes des suggestions ?

* * *

><p>La suite de la conversation permit à l'agent spécial Gibbs d'apprendre que le marine avait été suivi pendant deux semaines avant sa mort par les membres de la mafia, et que le Soliste (quel autre nom pouvait-il lui donner pour l'instant ?) avait passé une nuit entière dans une benne à ordure avec micro et lunettes thermiques pour le surveiller, ce qui n'avait pas été du goût de l'intéressé.<p>

-Franchement, les poubelles Gibbs. C'était particulièrement de mauvais goût.

Il apprit aussi que le Soliste avait assisté à l'exécution trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

-Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que le lieu d'une exécution a toujours une signification. Le faire flinguer juste devant notre propriété, ça veut bien dire que mon père va se faire fumer. C'est une déclaration de guerre. Et je ne compte pas la perdre.

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi le gamin s'acharnait-il à défendre un homme qui, visiblement, n'en ferait pas autant pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir comprendre la réponse.

-Si je vous demande de m'abattre, c'est simplement pour détourner une des règles de la mafia.

-A savoir...?

-Le sang d'un des membres de la famille doit être versé. Si je meurs, ils ne pourront pas exécuter mon père, puisque l'un de leurs employés issu de cette lignée sera déjà mort.

-Et tu comptes profiter de la situation pour les tuer, eux aussi ?

-Ca ? Non. J'ai juste envie de nettoyer un peu la ville. Ca me tuerait de les savoir à mon enterrement.

-Juste une chose...

-Oui ?

-Si je suis celui qui te tue, en quoi ton père sera-t-il protégé ?

-Très bonne question. C'est tout simple.

Il avala encore un peu de pop-corn avant de répondre.

-Sans moi, il restera dans la mafia.

-Et ses dettes ?

-A ma mort, il sera indemnisé assez pour pouvoir redémarrer à zéro.

-Et par qui ?

-Par l'Etat. Et le comptable de Vixenzo.

* * *

><p>Abigail Sciuto et Stan Burley lurent et relurent avec la même stupéfaction le sms, sans fautes, de leur patron. Non seulement l'aspect, mais également le contenu, eurent raison de leur curiosité. Stan dévala les étages du NCIS pour remonter sa veste au labo et en fouiller les poches avec Abby.<p>

-Ne bouge pas Stan !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux les empreintes de ce type !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Gibbs devait dîner avec moi ce soir, et qu'à la place, il est au cinéma avec cet illustre inconnu.

-Jalouse ?

-non, mais j'ai une théorie à prouver !

Elle enfila une paire de gants pour ne pas altérer les empreintes sur la clé et se mit au travail...

* * *

><p>La projection avançait. Et avec elle, Gibbs en apprenait un peu plus sur le trafic entre l'armée et la mafia. Enfin, <em>les<em> mafia. Albanaise, Italienne, Mexicaine, Coréenne, ... toute une foule de réseau peuplaient la ville. Un vrai labyrinthe. Et ce gamin le connaissait comme sa poche.

-Quand comptes-tu passer...

A l'acte ? L'arme à gauche ?

-De vie à trépas ? J'aurais bien dit tôt demain, mais l'avocat de mon père ne travaille pas le matin, alors... demain après-midi vers seize heures ?

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

-On sera prêt. Allez au parc demain matin à l'ouverture des grilles. Je vous attendrai.

-Je dois venir seul ?

-Prenez Burley si vous voulez. Je n'ai pas choisi le parc pour rien. Il y a des jeux pour enfants.

Gibbs retint à peine son sourire et acquiesça. Le soliste pensait qu'il allait partir, mais Gibbs s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son siège. Il allait rester ce soir. L'enquête attendrait. Il piocha une poignée de maïs et ignora le regard faussement indigné de son voisin. Ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, besoin de compagnie. Car la journée à venir s'annonçait plus que difficile et que, au coucher du soleil, malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux ne serait plus là.


	11. Balançoire

**Pas ****de ****coups ****de ****gourdins****? ****Vous ****êtes ****vraiment ****des ****lecteurs ****(lectrices) ****adorables****! ****Pour ****la ****peine, ****un ****beeau ****chapitre ****que ****je ****vais ****essayer ****de ****faire ****long ****histoire ****d'avancer ****une ****bonne ****fois ****pour ****toute ****dans ****cette ****poulpe ****d'introduction****! ****(ce ****chapitre, ****un ****autre, ****et ****on ****y ****est ****les ****ami(e)s****!)**

**J'espère ****que ****la ****suite ****vous ****plaira ****et ****que ****vous ****n'aurez ****pas ****envie ****de ****me ****lyncher, ****lapider, ****fusiller, ****ou ****autre ****traitement ****d'une ****douceur ****équivalente. **

**Bonne ****lecture ****et ****gros ****bisous ****à ****vous.**

* * *

><p>Stan Burley, mains dans les poches, attendait avec Gibbs que l'inconnu arrive. Il était encore tôt, et le parc n'était pas ouvert. Les deux hommes campaient donc devant les grilles, Burley faisant les cent pas alors que Gibbs ne bougeait pas, fixant l'autre bout du parc avec une neutralité inégalable.<p>

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, il était seul dans la salle de cinéma, un grand café noir posé sur le siège voisin. Il avait sourit, puis avait regardé l'heure. Il était entré à temps au NCIS pour pouvoir récupérer Burley, embrasser Abby et conduire en respectant presque les limitations de vitesse.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait pas parlé à Burley du plan du jeune mafioso, ni de sa participation. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire aux reproches du jeune homme. Burley ne semblait pas comprendre. Pas cette fois.

XXX

Stan Burley, lui, avait passé la nuit à travailler avec Abby. Et tous deux avaient fait de sacrées découvertes. Dont celle de l'identité de l'inconnu avec qui Gibbs se promenait. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, c'était pourquoi Gibbs avait refusé d'écouter les informations qu'ils voulaient partager avec lui. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Gibbs allait sur le terrain sans la moindre idée de ce qui l'y attendait et, étrangement, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... détendu. Et cela le perturbait.

Il était loin de s'imaginer ce que les deux autres membres de l'opération tramaient. Loin de s'imaginer que Gibbs avait chargé son arme, et qu'il n'avait, pour l'instant, aucun plan de rechange. Il se contenterait de suivre le Soliste, et il aviserait. En somme, il fonçait tête baissée, ignorant son instinct qui lui criait de stopper ça.

De l'autre côté du parc, caché entre deux buissons, le jeune italien envisageait toutes les possibilités. Il avait fait le tour du parc, observé chaque recoin de chaque allée, analysé chaque angle, retourné le moindre brin d'herbe, ratissé l'intégralité des graviers, ... bref, il avait préparé le terrain. Il avait même fait tant de fois le tour du parc qu'il le connaissait désormais par cœur. Il pourrait se placer au bon endroit les yeux fermés. Restait à ouvrir les grilles, et faire entrer Burley et Gibbs. Il soupira et trottina calmement vers l'entrée sud, s'ébrouant dans sa course pour chasser les mauvaises pensées. Mourir n'était pas une fatalité, d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux grilles, Stan continuait à faire les cent pas. Gibbs, lui, s'était relevé.

-Tu nous ouvres ?

-Tout de suite.

Il fit jouer la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit les portes.

-Si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine.

Burley l'ignora et pénétra dans le parc, suivi de Gibbs, lançant l'italien fermer la marche.

Le jeune agent laissa Gibbs le dépasser, et attendit que le troisième homme fût à son niveau pour lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

-Quel est le plan, monsieur DiNozzo ?

-Te bâillonner et te jeter dans une benne à ordure. Ensuite, attendre que les vautours t'arrachent la langue et enfin, peut-être, prévenir Gibbs que tu es mourant. Enfin, je ne sais pas si Gibbs se sentirait concerné.

-Très drôle le bleu.

-Appelle-moi le Bleu encore une fois, et je t'étrangle dans tes boyaux.

-Tu es charmant toi.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Et bien les gens sont ironiques.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amer, blessés dans leur orgueil et s'empressèrent de rejoindre Gibbs.  
>Ce dernier les attendait assis sur un banc, à bonne distance. Il savait que Burley aurait envie de juger du mafieux par lui-même, et il ne comptait pas le priver d'un tel plaisir. Il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions, après tout.<p>

-Le plan reste le même ?

-Inchangé. Je vais juste vous expliquer vos rôles, à l'un comme l'autre.

-Je participe ?

-A moins que tu ne préfères aller sur les chevaux à bascules dans l'aire pour enfants...

Burley émit un ricanement moqueur. C'était le jeu !

-Burley, tu pourrais assurer l'observation. Deux bons yeux reliés à nos oreilles !

Il lui lança un communicateur, puis un deuxième à Gibbs. Il enfila le sien et fit signe au deux autres de s'éloigner.

-On va tester les communications. Et ensuite, on passe à l'entrainement. Dispersion !

* * *

><p>La préparation fut discrète et efficace : le matériel étant récent et high-tech. Stan aurait bien voulu en ramener à Abby, mais le regard désapprobateur du jeune italien le remit à sa place.<p>

-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas un plan B ?

Stan releva la tête de son jambon-beurre : Gibbs était accroupi devant DiNozzo, une main sur le genou du plus jeune. Choqué, Stan n'en laissa rien paraître et prit une photo de la scène avec son portable. Il la transmit immédiatement à Abby. Elle n'allait pas en revenir.

_« J'hallucine Abby. Gibbs et ce type… ! »_

Il envoya le mms et fit mine de manger, en profitant pour espionner la conversation. Il chuchotait. Son patron le laissait dans le noir pour cette affaire. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-… Un plan B, c'est toujours utile.

-Le problème, c'est que je SUIS le plan B. Et que le plan B, c'est le plan qu'on travaille.

-Quel était le plan A ?

-Convaincre mon père de partir au Népal.

-Il a refusé ?

-Pas assez touristique à son goût.

Le jeune haussa les épaules.

Gibbs n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-Réfléchis-y.

Tony acquiesça vaguement. Il semblait ailleurs. Gibbs se releva parti plus loin : sans doute pour acheter un café. Stan décida de saisir sa chance. Il se rapprocha de l'italien, qui était sur le même banc que lui.

-Alors DiNozzo, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Tais-toi et mange.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un gamin.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ?

-De me taire et de manger ?

-Tout à fait.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent chacun d'un côté du banc, dos à dos. Si Burley était jaloux et vexé qu'un mafieux attire l'attention de Gibbs, il n'en était pas moins curieux de savoir ce que le gamin pouvait bien faire de sa vie. Il observa donc du coin de l'œil Tony, pour découvrir que l'italien boudait vraiment.

-Arrête de me fixer et réponds à ton sms Burley. Ca devrait t'occuper le cerveau jusqu'au retour de Gibbs nan ?

Stan sursauta et constata que l'italien avait raison : Abby venait de lui répondre.

Il abandonna son observation du jeune homme pour se concentrer sur l'écran de son téléphone.

_« C'est trop chou ! Stan, voilà notre futur Bleu ! »_

Bizarrement, Stan était d'accord avec la gothique. Gibbs avait l'air d'apprécier DiNozzo. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour que Gibbs lui adresse vraiment la parole. Des mois pour qu'il se souvienne de son nom. Ce qui restait strictement professionnel. Et là, Gibbs se comportait comme s'il avait adopté le gamin.

Pile quand il songeait à quitter le NCIS… Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin, après tout…

-Je vais me dégourdir les jambes. Je reviens dans un moment.

-Okay. Fais attention.

Stan acquiesça et quitta le banc. Il avait besoin de réfléchir…

XXXX

Quand Gibbs revint, le gamin était seul sur le banc. Il avait croisé Burley dans une des allées du parc : ce dernier avait besoin de décompresser. Il comprenait. Il avait fait la même chose plus tôt en laissant son agent et le soliste ensemble. L'Agent Spécial s'assit à la place laissée vacante par Burley.

-Ca va ?

-Moriturii te salutent.

-Latiniste ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

Gibbs ne poussa pas plus loin. Le gamin observait un couple qui promenait ses enfants, le père poussant le landau d'une main, celle de sa femme dans l'autre, leur petit garçon trottant à côté d'eux en riant. Une famille heureuse. Gibbs comprit que ce n'était pas anodin si c'était sur cette image que le jeune homme s'arrêtait. Daddy issues, comme on dit.

-Combien de temps avant que vous ne me descendiez ?

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Ce gamin avait une logique dérangeante. Il regarda néanmoins sa montre.

-Trois heures vingt-neuf.

-Bon, j'avancerai l'heure de mon goûter hein. J'vous le dit tout de suite, hors de question que je meure l'estomac vide. Il me faut des churros, et du chocolat. Beaucoup de chocolat.

Gibbs secoua la tête, incrédule. Ce type devait être complètement fou. Quelle personne saine d'esprit parlerait goûter alors qu'elle se savait vivre ses dernières heures ? Jean-Pierre Coffe peut-être… ah, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme l'italien. Enfin, cela lui permettait de faire face à la situation. Faire face à la situation… est-ce pour cette même raison que l'italien faisait fonctionner son cerveau comme une véritable éponge à détails ? Il suffisait de presser un peu et un véritable torrent de choses inutiles en sortaient. Comme endiguer le flot était impossible, il se laissait noyer par la profusion d'information. Pas idiot, si l'on y réfléchissait.

Avec une admiration toute nouvelle pour ce petit génie horripilant, l'Agent Spécial acquiesça.

-On verra ça quand Burley sera revenu des balançoires.

Le plus jeune tenta de contenir son rire : en vain. Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire tous les deux. Décompresser leur ferait le plus grand bien. Et puis, imaginer Burley sur une balançoire en forme de coccinelle, voilà qui avait son charme.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Burley fit son grand retour, non pas des balançoires, mais du tourniquet (pas ce tourniquet-là bande de petits rigolos va ! Le Tourniquet. Un toquet qui faisait office de cyber-café.), Gibbs et Tony était prêts. L'ex-sniper était armé, une veste couvrant les trois holsters qu'il portait, plus son gilet pare-balle. Burley, lui, avait eu l'idée de mettre une chemise par-dessus l'armure : moins voyant, si l'on se souvenait du fait que Burley avait un manteau. Ce que Tony apprécia du regard : des poches, tout plein de poches où abandonner des clés USB… Tony, lui, portait désormais un costume très élégant, visiblement coupé sur mesure. Il avait l'air à l'aise dans le vêtement. Une chance, quand on savait qu'il allait mourir dedans. Et qu'il voulait porter ce costume-là pour son enterrement. Gibbs n'avait pas tout suivi, mais il y avait une histoire de costume porte-bonheur qui avait survécu à un lavage en machine, et avec des t-shirts qui déteignent.<p>

-Euh… on fait quoi du coup ?

La question de Burley résumait un développement particulièrement incohérent de l'intrigue, comme si le destin était auteur de roman, et qu'il avait décidé de faire traîner son introduction sur plusieurs chapitres. Seulement là, le lecteur, Burley, le reste du monde et l'auteur commençaient à trouver ça long. Voilà pourquoi Burley posa cette question. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Tony s'étira comme un jeune chaton sur le banc, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Tu prends ton oreillette, ton micro et tu fais mine de te promener dans le parc. Ce qui aurait été plus convainquant si tu avais été accompagné d'une fille ou d'un enfant en bas âge… Enfin, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais dû y penser hier soir…

Burley haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il ne trouvait pas cela si dérangeant que ça, avant de prendre son matériel et de l'installer.

-Gibbs, vous restez en retrait. Je préférerai m'occuper de la première partie de l'opération sans dévoiler votre présence, si ça ne vous gêne pas trop…

L'agent finissait d'ajuster son oreillette.

-A combien de mètres ?

Tony sembla réfléchir un moment, puis soupira.

-Trop de détails tue le détail. Hors de leur champ de vision. Si possible dans le mien. Mais surtout : que vous puissiez voir ce que vous faites.

-Même si cela inclus d'être dans leur champ de vision ?

-Temps que vous ne criez pas « fusillez moi, je suis un planqué de Fed' », ça devrait aller.

Burley ricana gentiment avant de se prendre une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-Patron !

Cette fois, ce fut Tony qui ricana… et il eut droit au même traitement.

-Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes. En position. Et bonne chance.

-Vous allez nous porter la poisse Gibbs ! On dit merde et puis c'est tout !

Burley acquiesça et regarda DiNozzo s'éloigner avant de prendre, lui aussi, la destination de sa planque. Gibbs s'était assis sur le banc et lisait calmement un journal que Tony lui avait donné. Journal en allemand, histoire de.

Tony, lui, attendait, debout devant les grilles Nord que Vixenzo et ses associés arrivent. Droit comme un i, il avait l'air sombre. Gibbs se demanda l'espace d'un instant quelle répartie il allait encore sortir à ses ennemis avant de lancer l'opération. Ce gamin était terriblement dangereux, sous ses airs de jeune premier.

XXX

-Buon pomerigio.

-Tony !

Le sourire carnassier de Vixenzo s'étira immédiatement sur son visage, découpant ses traits comme une lame à rasoir. Ses cheveux sombre, coiffés en crête, lui donnait un air idiot qui faisait honte à Al Pacino et Al Caponi. Mais Tony ne fit aucune remarque.

-J'ai à te parler.

-On fera dans mon bureau, à l'occasion.

Il allait s'éloigner, mais la main de Tony se referma autour de son poignet.

-Je ne crois pas.

Immédiatement, cinq canons furent braqués sur le plus jeune, qui se contenta de sourire.

-Un peloton d'exécution ? Mais c'est trop gentil ça. Sauf que… je DETESTE, qu'on me mette la pression !

D'un balayage, il fit s'écrouler Vixenzo dans ses bras, et dégaina un Sig Sauer P-2022. Et dans la foulée, il descendit deux des hommes. Deux balles dans le cœur chacun.

De là où il était, Gibbs en tira les conclusions nécessaires : le gamin avait des comptes personnels à régler avec les deux premiers cadavres, et il savait tirer.

Seulement, il n'y avait pas eu que quatre détonations…

**TBC**


End file.
